


Как приручить дракона

by Deamuus, Simon_C



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Human!Smaug, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: АУ, в которой все выжили и жили долго и счастливо; оно немного вышло за рамки заявки и авторы упрлс.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на седьмой тур [Hobbit Fest](https://hobbitfest.diary.ru/p194148160.htm).

— С днём рождения? — предположил Смауг, спрятал зажигалку в нагрудный карман и выдохнул дым.

Бильбо вздохнул и потёр ладонью лоб. 

— Не то чтобы я предполагал, что ты и в самом деле помнишь дату моего рождения, — сказал он, — но хотя бы сезон можно было записать в ежедневник. 

— Драконы мало что забывают в своей жизни, Бильбо Бэггинс, — сообщил Смауг наставительно. 

— В прошлый раз ты говорил, что жизнь твоя была слишком долгой, полной лишений, а потому место нашей встречи осталось для тебя загадкой. 

— Но я всё же пришёл. 

— Ты опоздал на два часа, чёрт тебя дери! — рявкнул Бильбо, тут же мотнул головой и потёр лоб ещё разок. 

Со Смаугом всегда так было. 

Точнее, с ним всегда и всего не было. Ни сна, ни покоя, ни жизни без поздравлений с днём рождения пару сезонов спустя. 

— Ладно. Что там у тебя?

Глаза у Смауга были чудные, в плотно затканной медовым оттенком радужке золотилось шальное веселье. Старый ящер, в человеческом теле он был так же ловок, как и в истинном своём обличье, и так же счастлив движением, дыханием и поглощением его, Бильбо, еды. 

Недавно вот открыл для себя всю прелесть планшетов и сигарет. 

Бильбо, к примеру, табак для себя никогда толком не закрывал, а вот техника ему не давалась. Даже домашним ноутбуком он пользовался редко, исключительно по великой необходимости. 

— Всего лишь подарок, — чудовищно улыбнулся Смауг. 

И Бильбо похолодел.

 

Яйцо было гладкое, тусклое, в коричневато-бежевых разводах.

Сказать, что крупное — значило ничего не сказать.

Бильбо протянул руку, коснулся и тут же отдёрнул — на секунду показалось, что раскалённое. Потом, рассердившись на себя и на Смауга, приложил ладонь к скорлупе. Не горячее даже, так, еле тёплое.

А если вслушаться, можно услышать размеренное, тихое-тихое «тук-тук».

Смауг довольно щерился, закинув руки за голову. В любимом кресле Бильбо он расположился как у себя дома, безо всякого стеснения и смущения, и действительно — с чего бы?

— Я чувствую себя дураком, — пожаловался Бильбо в пустоту. — Что мне делать с этим... этой штуковиной?

— Главное, не в микроволновку, — Смог прикрыл один глаз. — Детишкам вредно излучение. А в остальном придумай что-нибудь сам, ведь теперь, — глаз хитро сощурился, — это твоя проблема.

— А ты?

— А мне пора на самолёт. До весны, мой дорогой друг, — он плавно поднялся с кресла, отряхнул любимый щегольской плащ и вышел на улицу, хорошенько хлопнув напоследок дверью, и Бильбо просто не сообразил выбежать следом и впихнуть чёртово яйцо назад владельцу. 

 

Со Смаугом бывало и так тоже. 

Он появлялся пару раз в сезон, в британских манерах, ирландской кричащей одежде и с французским акцентом, а иногда и наоборот. Вместе с собой на полах своего плаща Смауг тащил дожди, туманы, ранние рассветы и белые ночи, и ему было, в общем-то, всё равно, что Бильбо утром вставать на работу. Смауг был поглощён идеей, а что может остановить поглощённого идеей ящера? Бильбо ставил бы на Торина, но Торин предусмотрительно забаррикадировался где-то в Тибетских горах и выходил оттуда разве что по большим праздникам. 

На Гэндальфа надежды не было вовсе — он тоже мог и дожди, и рассветы, и ирландскую одежду, и виски, и много ещё чего. Уж если бы кто и притащил к нему в дом яйцо дракона размером с баскетбольный мяч, то Бильбо скорее думал бы на Гэндальфа — у Смауга представления о манерах были хоть и дикими, но хотя бы имелись в наличии.

За Гэндальфа Бильбо не поручился бы.

Этот сезон мог бы выдаться тихим — мог бы, Бильбо изо всех сил этому способствовал, привычно протирая бабушкин фарфор, выбирая в магазине шторки для ванной с глазастыми рыбками, перебирая по выходным почту и выбрасывая — всю, потому что не жалко. У него была любимая трубка, любимое кресло, тепло электрокамина зимними вечерами и чай с кусочками каких-то экзотических фруктов, у него была целая жизнь, новая, старая — неважно. Главное, что она была. Каждому из нас хочется урвать хоть кусочек стабильности и, если повезёт — уюта.

А потом в один прекрасный тихий вечер приходили гости.

 

Голова разболелась не на шутку. Таблетки в верхнем ящике, если понадобится, далеко идти не придётся, но пока можно обойтись без них.

Бильбо помассировал виски и снова посмотрел на яйцо.

Выглядело оно безобидно, но Смауг тоже, когда спал, выглядел безобидно, другое дело, что порой он просыпался. 

И всё, что Смауг оставлял, порой просыпалось тоже. 

Вот и яйцо, стоило об этом подумать, мелко вздрогнуло. 

Бильбо вздрогнул вместе с ним. 

 

— Приезжай, Гэндальф, — тихо и быстро прошептал Бильбо в трубку. — Ты мне очень нужен. 

— Боюсь, прямо сейчас я нужен в другом месте, — подозрительно длинно выдохнул в трубку Гэндальф. 

— Матерь божья, чем ты занят в такой момент? 

— О, тебе лучше не знать. 

И перед тем как в трубке раздались короткие зловещие гудки, Бильбо ещё успел уловить голос Гэндальфа:

— Подходите по одному!

Сразу после этого сигнал прервался. 

Бильбо глянул с тоской на трубку, потом, с ещё большей тоской, назад на яйцо. 

Яйцо продолжало мелко вздрагивать время от времени, но прямо сейчас у него был период покоя — или что-то вроде того.

— Ладно, — сказал Бильбо вслух, — есть ещё пара вариантов.

 

Смауг мог бы и не говорить про микроволновку — однажды Бильбо пытался сварить в ней обычное, куриное яйцо себе на завтрак. Пожалуй, именно с тех пор отношения с техникой и не заладились.

Но детей, особенно ещё не родившихся, нужно держать в тепле, Бильбо знал это наверняка. На сквозняки он не жаловался, но прилежно обыскал весь дом, нашёл плед из микрофибры, подаренный кем-то на Рождество — сам он прекрасно обходился клетчатым, из натуральной шерсти, что это за новомодные штучки? — и укутал яйцо, а затем бережно сгрудил его на гостевой диванчик.

Ночевать на нем гостям ещё не приходилось.

Ну, до сегодняшнего дня.

 

— Трандуил, — сказал Бильбо в трубку трагическим голосом. — Мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Чем могу я быть полезен старому другу? — высокомерно уточнила трубка, и Бильбо поморщился. Поэтому он и не хотел туда звонить. Но Галадриэль после четырёх вызовов так и не подошла к телефону, а Элронда Бильбо необъяснимым образом стеснялся. 

Оставался ещё Торин, конечно, но он был тем самым вариантом, который на крайний случай — во-первых, в Тибете плохое покрытие, а во-вторых, с тех пор как Торину под торжественный марш вручили Аркенстон, его паранойя стала выше Тибета и больше Тихого океана. Торину не нравилось, когда его беспокоили по пустякам, особенно ему не нравилось, когда его беспокоили по пустякам вроде драконов. 

Методом исключения у Бильбо остался только Трандуил. 

— Так что там у вас? — уточнила трубка, плохо скрывая нетерпение.

— Яйцо, — ляпнул Бильбо необдуманно. 

— Неужели, — вежливо удивился Трандуил на том конце связи. — У вас яйцо. 

— Большое, — уточнил Бильбо. — И оно шевелится.

В трубке многозначительно помолчали. Бильбо представил себе лицо Трандуила и содрогнулся.

— Я не знаю, что с ним делать, — честно сказал он. — Я никогда раньше не имел дела с яйцами… таких размеров.

— Больших? — деловито уточнил Трандуил.

— С баскетбольный мяч, — послушно ответил Бильбо. Покосился на завёрнутое в одеяло, притихшее яйцо. — Дело не столько в размере, сколько в том, что оно, эм, шевелится. Мне кажется, проблема именно в этом. Очень большая проблема. Очень-очень, если вы понимаете, о чём я. 

— Понимаю, — вежливо сказал Трандуил. — Соболезную.

И по тону Бильбо понял, что эта очень-очень большая проблема — только и исключительно его собственная.

— Спасибо, — уныло отозвался он. — Вы очень помогли.

— Не за что, — голос чуть потеплел. — Понимаете ли, с драконами в этом возрасте я не имел дела уже очень давно… никогда, если быть точным. Будет очень жаль, если мои советы, несомненно мудрые, в данном конкретном случае навредят. А вы действуйте, и смелее, мистер Бэггинс, ваша интуиция вас ведь никогда не подводила?

Моя интуиция, хотел сказать Бильбо, скомпрометировала себя ещё в тот самый первый вечер, когда гостей к нему навалилось ровным счетом тринадцать, и почему-то никто не выпнул их на улицу в тот же час. Но не сказал.

— Всего доброго, — буркнул он и повесил трубку. 

Яйцо выбрало как раз этот момент ,чтобы снова начать подрагивать и выбираться всем своим круглым существом из-под микрофибры. Бильбо ему не позволил — немедленно подошёл и закутал обратно как было. В голом состоянии яйцо невыносимо его нервировало.

— Ну что, — сказал он вслух, — пришло время Торина. 

И решительно полез в список контактов.

 

Гудки шли долго. Так долго, что Бильбо уже перестал надеяться, что кто-нибудь вообще возьмёт трубку, но её всё же взяли, правда, к сожалению, не владелец. 

— Дубощит у телефона, — деловито представился Балин. 

— А Торина никак, да? 

— О, это ты, дорогой Бильбо! Нет, Торина сейчас никак, он занят. 

— Да, я слышу, — ответил Бильбо нервно, вслушиваясь в громкие крики на заднем плане — Кили явно утащил у возлюбленного дядюшки любимый камушек, и теперь весь Тибет стоял на ушах. — Но, возможно, вы мне подойдёте даже больше.

— В чём дело? 

— Понимаете, — сказал Бильбо доверительно, — у меня здесь яйцо. 

— Понял, — отозвался Балин коротко и отключился. 

Бильбо уже без удивления уложил телефон на ближайшую тумбочку и загрустил. 

— Иногда я вас всех ненавижу, — мрачно сказал он в пространство. Достал из кармана трубку, кисет, набил и прикурил, с превеликим удовольствием делая затяжки. 

У него оставался самый-самый последний шанс.

Бильбо покосился за свой сверкающий новенький ноутбук, который, к слову, Смауг же и притащил несколько лет назад, и с тех никто к нему толком не притрагивался. 

Ну что ж, последний враг — всегда самый страшный.

 

— Добрый день, — вежливо произнес нотубук женским голосом. — Для обеспечения защиты вашего компьютера рекомендуем загрузить свежие обновления Аваст немедленно.

Чёрт возьми, а ведь Бильбо всегда считал свой ноутбук мальчиком.

Он ткнул в трёхцветную кнопку браузера, дождался загрузки и неуверенно ввёл в строку поиска «яйцо». Затем, подумав, добавил «дракона». Сразу высветились варианты автозаполнения: «яйцо дракона в майнкрафт», «яйцо дракона в симс 3», «яйцо дракона из стаи крыльев пустоты что с ним делать».

От последнего варианта веяло собратом по несчастью, и хотя Бильбо понятия не имел о стае крыльев пустоты, решил, что стайная принадлежность одного конкретного дракона в вопросе его разведения не будет играть особой роли.

Выбрал вариант и нажал самую большую клавишу.

— Благодарим за установку обновлений, — внезапно сказал ноутбук. И добавил, уже почему-то мужским голосом: — Яндекс. Найдется всё!

Бильбо отчаянно захотелось оказаться на месте яйца — на диванчике и под пледом. К счастью, на экране как раз высветились результаты поиска — многочисленные и весьма разнообразные, и некоторые даже с картинками. Не всегда тематическими; Яндекс продемонстрировал Бильбо яйцо дракона, самого дракона, какие-то странного вида изображения с мордорской графикой и ни единого дельного предложения

Раньше ему всё искал Гугл, но Смауг, когда зачем-то переставлял ему систему, заявил, что весь цивилизованный мир теперь ищет Яндексом, и Бильбо покладисто кивнул — что, разве он не цивилизованный мир?

Впрочем, возможно, понятие цивилизации они со Смаугом понимали по-разному.

— Ты обещал найти мне всё, — проворчал Бильбо, делая новый запрос. — И как отключить эти чёртовы картинки, интересно?

К «яйцу дракона» он допечатал «как ухаживать» и снова уставился в экран.

И, кажется, немного увлёкся, потому что чуть не пропустил очередной всплеск активности. Чёртов Яндекс! Чёртов Интернет! Смауг не предупреждал, что оно так затягивает!

За спиной снова грохнуло – на этот раз особенно сильно, и яйцо и тут же скатилось с дивана, разметав плед Бильбо в разные стороны. 

— И чем он тебе так не нравится, — проворчал Бильбо, поднимаясь и подходя ближе. Взял яйцо на руки и укутал его обратно. Другой рукой он взял ноутбук, пересел в кресло рядом с камином, устроил кокон из яйца и пледа под мышкой и продолжил «сёрфить», как говорил Смауг, хоть Бильбо и предполагал, что в его случае больше подошло бы слово «ползать». 

Под мышкой мирно и тепло подёргивалось живое, ноутбук тихонько гудел и действовал успокаивающе, да и вообще, атмосфера и обстановка располагали. А потом Бильбо ещё разок раскурил трубку и ему стало совсем спокойно, зато перестало хватать рук.

Он так и уснул, кажется, по уши в Яндексе и с трубкой в уголке рта.

Проснулся оттого, что кто-то пинал его в бок. 

— Бросьте меня, — невнятно буркнул Бильбо, неловко дёрнулся и вдруг почувствовал, как что-то начинает сползать с его коленей. 

Тело ответило автоматически — немедленно приняло верное положение, и ноутбук, ещё ведь новенький совсем, до обидного не освоенный, остановился на полпути к погибели. 

Но даже чудесное спасение не отменяло чего-то, нервно и беспрестанно дёргающегося у Бильбо под боком. 

И стоило только взглянуть на плед, как воспоминания тут же нахлынули тяжёлой волной. 

— Не вздумай вот прямо сейчас вылупляться, — промямлил Бильбо и кубарем выкатился из кресла. — Я не хочу, чтобы в моём доме вылуплялись драконы!

Дракону на желания Бильбо было наплевать, как и его родителю — они оба делали что хотели, и сейчас, очевидно, Смаугу-младшему хотелось выбраться из своей скорлупы.

Или, кажется, он уже.

— Божемойбожемойбожемой, — забормотал Бильбо, озираясь по сторонам в поисках огнетушителя — это первое, что пришло в голову, когда из-под шебуршащегося пледа пыхнуло дымком. Затем из-под пледа пискнули, и кашлянули, и что-то затрещало, видимо, остатки скорлупы, и Бильбо зажмурился изо всех сил, а когда снова открыл глаза, перед ним стоял маленький дракончик.

Возмутительно похожий на своего безалаберного папашу — тот же окрас, те же глаза, и та же хитринка в глазах, от которой хотелось немедленно побежать и застраховать свой дом, свою жизнь, а заодно, пожалуй, и весь город — просто на всякий случай.

Дракончик снова кашлянул, склонил голову набок и пополз к Бильбо, неуклюже переступая лапками. Беспомощно болтались слипшиеся крылья. Возможно, стоило бы помочь ребёнку их расправить, мельком подумал Бильбо, отползая в угол, и с ужасом представил, что начнётся, если _это_ будет ещё и летать.

О том, что начнется, когда _это_ подрастет, он предпочёл бы не задумываться вовсе.

А потом обнаружил себя загнанным в угол — и с новорождённым драконом на дрожащих руках.

И понял, что, кажется, опять влип в приключение.

 

Рассветный час дом Бильбо встречал не в обычном сонном покое, а как-то, как бывало только в исключительно редких случаях. 

Вот как сейчас. 

— О, мистер Гэндальф! — возрадовался Балин. — Что привело вас сюда в столь ранний час?

— Дела мой друг, не ждут, — отозвался Гэндальф, помахивая любимой тростью. Среди гномов ходили слухи, что это остатки старого посоха, но проверить было некому, а Торин молчал как рыба. К Торину с вопросами безопасности было теперь не подступиться. 

— Здесь слишком много людей, — поморщился неожиданно вынырнувший из переулка Трандуил и оправил пиджак. — Я ожидал гораздо меньшего количества. 

— Вам следовало лучше проверять информацию, о Светлейший, — бодро ответил Гэндальф, пересчитал присутствующих и крепче сжал свою трость. 

— Мне тоже позвольте войти, — мягко попросил совершенно внезапный Смауг, которому сегодня возжелалось быть джентльменом. 

— Чёрта с два! — рявкнул Торин, поднимая автомат.

— Позволяю, — согласился Трандуил и беспардонно пнул Смауга в дверь. 

Они так и ввалились в дом Бильбо — шумной гурьбой, над которой величественно возвышался Гэндальф, указывая тростью в сторону камина. 

Смауг, придавленный кучей гномов, зло оскалился, принялся звереть и тут же получил прикладом по голове — Торин отлично управлялся с огнестрельным. Кто Торину его дал, отдельный вопрос, но Кили в этом так или иначе признаваться не собирался, так что не стоило его задавать. 

Бильбо и в самом деле обнаружился возле камина. Сидел в центре чуть закопчёного ковра, с любимой трубкой и на редкость мрачным выражением лица. А вокруг него кольцами обвивался маленький крылатый ящер.

— Вы не торопились, — мрачно пыхнул он трубкой. 

— Дела, мой друг, не ждут, — вывернулся Гэндальф и, перешагнув через кучу гномов, первым вошёл в гостиную. — К тому же ты и без нас прекрасно справился. 

— Я одного не понимаю, зачем нужно было оставлять яйцо на меня? — беспомощно спросил Бильбо, потирая ладонью висок — по привычке, голова перестала болеть в тот самый миг, когда дракон разинул пасть в первый раз. Перестала, вероятно, от общего шокового состояния. — Смауг, ты же говорил, что у тебя самолёт.

Смауг отряхнулся от гномов, поднялся на ноги и снова обрёл вид хищный и безмятежный одновременно. 

— Драконы привязываются к тому, кого видят первым, — признался он, — а я не готов пока к подобной ответственности. Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы обзаводиться семьёй.

— А я, значит, в самый раз? — возмутился Бильбо. — Я тоже не готов! Я вообще ужас какой безответственный!

— Не наговаривай на себя, Бильбо! — возмутился Балин и обвёл рукой и орлиным взглядом всех собравшихся. — Ты наш друг и надёжный боевой товарищ, и мы все здесь знаем, что на тебя можно положиться. Верно?

Толпа гостей замычала нестройно, но согласно, и даже дракончик радостно запищал и попытался забить крыльями, но съездил Бильбо по носу и был безжалостно выселен с плеч на ковер.

— Его надо воспитывать же, — безнадёжно сказал Бильбо. — Прививки нужны какие-то? Карточку в ветклинике, я не знаю, сухой корм? Лабораторных мышей? Что они вообще едят?

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — бодро отозвался Гэндальф. — А тем временем, дорогой мой Бильбо, не найдётся ли у тебя чего-нибудь перекусить? А мне бы красного винца, если можно. Я знаю, у тебя ещё осталось. Располагайтесь как дома, друзья!

Он мог бы этого и не говорить, подумал Бильбо, когда вокруг него принялись шуметь, хозяйничать, чего-то требовать, с кем-то препираться, куда-то бросать свою одежду и спотыкаться о чужую, прочищать горло и распеваться — в общем, когда в доме завелась _компания_.

Но он говорит, каждый раз.

Возможно, в этом есть какое-то странное волшебство.


	2. Chapter 2

— Нет, — громко и внятно сказал Торин. 

— Разумеется, нет! — горячо поддержал Бильбо. — В последние время господин Дубощит с собой не в ладах, не стоит доверять ребёнка человеку, который с собой не в ладах. То есть, конечно, простите, гному. То есть, Торин, я ничего такого не хочу сказать, но ты и драконы, драконы и ты, у меня плохое предчувствие…

— Бильбо, — прервал его Смауг.

— Что?

Смауг кивнул на Торина. Если бы Бильбо знал его чуть меньше, он бы сказал — Торин как Торин, ничего особенного, но Бильбо знал его долго, и нежно зарумянившиеся скулы не мог интерпретировать никак иначе. 

— Я тебя разозлил, — заметил он ровно.

— Ну что ты, — ответил Торин так же ровно. — Ни в коем случае. 

И воткнул в стол вилку, по самое основание зубчиков. 

Бильбо загрустил.

 

— Отставить, — вмешался Гэндальф. — Торин, сядь. Бильбо, вылезай. Подраться всегда успеем, но не при детях же?

Аккуратно заправив бороду за воротник, он выдернул вилку и принялся накалывать на неё шампиньоны.

— Мой сын — не фиалка, — благодушно заметил Смауг и икнул. Его золотые глаза искрились весельем и шампанским, и второе определённо пошло первому на пользу.

— Вот да, к слову. Ты в этом уверен?

Смауг покосился на Гэндальфа, подняв бровь.

— Разумеется, это мой сын. Я единственный из рода...

— Последний, — глухо пробормотал Торин. — Остался. Пока.

И тяжело грохнул кружкой об стол.

На «пока» дежурный Кили нервно вздрогнул и среагировал как положено. В кружке Торина снова заплескалось эльфийское вино.

— Предпочитаю видеть ситуацию иначе, — сухо отозвался Смауг. — Нет, в целом, если дядюшка Ската был не таким скромником, как пишут, можно поискать и в северных горах, но, зная, дядюшку, не советовал бы.

— Не уверен, что хочу это знать, но кто такой Ската? — подал голос Бильбо.

— Змей, — зловеще припечатал Гэндальф, и в комнате потемнело. 

— Так на кого оставим ребенка? — спросил Балин, тактично подождав, пока свет перестанет мигать. 

— В принципе, есть одна идея, — сказал Смауг, растекаясь по своему креслу и откидывая голову на мягкую обивку. — Уверен, он будет счастлив. 

 

Трандуил улетел домой, на Зимбабве, недели три назад. 

Они тогда как раз закончили спор о том, как именно называть маленького дракона, и приступили ко второй части вопроса — чем его кормить. 

С именем выдались сложности, закончилось всё дракой, в которой Бильбо, подхватив ребёнка на руки, испарился куда-то на чердак и там, в торжественном одиночестве, окрестил его Мелькором. Осторожные замечания Гэндальфа насчет плохой кармы Бильбо проигнорировал — ему почему-то казалось, что имя ребёнку необъяснимым образом подходит. 

Так Мелькор в доме стал неназываемым, и в разговорах теперь проходил под тремя рабочими кличками — дитя (этим грешил Трандуил), мелкий (короткое слово Торин произносил на выдохе, как ругательство) и ребёнок (все остальные гномы). 

Мелькором его звали только Бильбо и Гэндальф. Первый — потому плохо знал эльфийскую историю, второй — потому что табак ему поставлял Радагаст.

 

Бильбо не был уверен, что Трандуил предпочтёт его дом своим субтропикам — в очередной раз, но, в конце концов, выбора не оставалось. Трандуила просто нужно было об этом спросить.

В очередной раз.

 

— Слушаю? — лёгким эхом отозвалась трубка. Бильбо поморщился и отодвинул её от уха.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо сказал он, припоминая разницу во времени. — Это снова я... снова мы. Снова Мелькор.

На другом конце провода жестоко поперхнулись, но дослушать до конца Бильбо не успел — трубку тут же перехватил деловитый Гэндальф.

— Да, старина! На здоровье. Да, бывает, столько лет, столько эпох, а всё так же волосы дыбом… Привыкай, я же привык? К делу, в общем. Взял тут на аукционе ещё ящик заандуинского, надо снять пробу. Да. Да, проверял. Кажется, годное. Но перепроверить бы, да и обмыть...

Бильбо слушал, слушал, слушал и не мог понять одного — когда же Гэндальф перейдет к сути вопроса, то бишь, к симпозиуму по защите прав человека.

Сам симпозиум проблемой не был. Проблемой были вопросы, которым предстояло на нём обсуждаться, и Мелькор, который по молодости лет, неокрепшим крыльям и прочим вполне объективным причинам в Нью-Йорке вместо с Бильбо присутствовать не мог.

 

Три недели назад, когда Бильбо выпроводил наконец дорогих гостей из разорённого дома, он предпочитал думать, что их присутствие долго ещё не нарушит его покоя. 

Исключение составлял Смауг, который сообщил, что как единственный живущий ныне специалист по драконам окажет Бильбо неоценимую поддержку.

Бильбо уже тогда заподозрил, но против единственного, ныне живущего и специалиста крыть ему было нечем. 

Так что Смауг остался. 

Гномы окопались неподалёку, сняв целиком гостиницу. Персонал не в меру агрессивных карликов опасался — Бильбо их даже понимал — но Балин платил чаевые по тройным тарифам, и не было надежды, что однажды всю безумную компанию спустит со ступенек охрана. 

Гэндальф укатил в Норвегию — кажется, на этот раз искать доказательства существования скандинавского пантеона богов. 

А Трандуил просто обиделся на то, что Мелькора не нарекли Орофером. 

Как бы там ни было, Бильбо остался в относительном одиночестве. 

Одиночество его ненавязчиво отягощалось парочкой лишних драконов, а значит, знакомому уюту в доме пришёл логический конец. 

 

Уже в первые пару дней они со Смаугом опытным путём выяснили, что Мелькор — не травоядное.

 

— Возможно, эльфоядное, — предположил Смауг, весело поблёскивая глазами. — Гномоядное — наверняка. Про майар и прочих утверждать не возьмусь, но в их телесной форме — почему бы и нет?

Про хоббитов Бильбо даже уточнять не стал, только рукой махнул и повторил свой вопрос про консервы.

Смауг сморщил нос.

— Я бы не стал жрать эту гадость, — честно признался он, — но, будь я веков эдак надцать моложе и не имей альтернативы… 

— Я не альтернатива, — буркнул Бильбо. — Я, между прочим, кормилец. Рука дающего, в конце концов, и он должен понять, что если оттяпать руку, давать перестанут?

— Должен — возможно, — пожал плечами Смауг. — Станет ли… Вот я в его годы!

На этом конструктив закончился, и Бильбо понял, что нужно что-то менять.

 

Интернет стал его главным другом, пособие по тренировке крокодилов — чудесным подарком на рождество. Бильбо вынес из него главное — крокодилы дрессировке не поддаются, вся надежда на интуицию дрессировщика. 

Мелькор питался мясом — особенно ему приглянулась баранина — и питаться он мог постоянно. 

Мелькор был как большая мощная кошка, и кошкой же вертелся у ног Бильбо на кухне, в гостиной, спальне и ванной. Порывался свернуться калачиком на коленях в туалете, но это Бильбо счёл верхом неприличия, так что в туалет ход Мелькору был заказан. 

Весь остальной дом был в его распоряжении.

 

— У него хороший аппетит, — одобрил Смауг, сидя с ноутбуком Бильбо и его же бокалом вина — недопитым, потому что ребёнок хотел кушать особенно сильно, а этому ребёнку уже сейчас проще было дать, чем объяснить, почему нет.

— Я за него рад, — замогильным голосом отозвался Бильбо. — Подними ноги, я пылесосом пройдусь. И пресвятой Эру, у тебя-то под креслом откуда мышиные хвостики?!

— Пресвятой Эру, очень любопытно, — хмыкнул Смауг. — У Трандуила нахватался? И вообще, это твоё кресло, поэтому вопрос о хвостиках должен задавать тебе я. Принеси из кухни ещё бутылку, будь человеком.

От бутылки, хоть и пустой, он увернулся сидя, и Бильбо пришлось убирать ещё и осколки. Зато вечером того же дня Мелькор радостно нагадил Смаугу на пиджак, что значительно подняло настроение.

 

Это длилось три недели, и Нью-Йорк сейчас казался благословенными берегами, пусть Бильбо и действительно нахватался у Трандуила.

Впрочем, был отличный повод Трандуилу за это отомстить.

 

В доме было уютно и тесно. 

Каждый раз, когда Трандуил сюда возвращался, где-то внутри возникало невыносимое ощущение — он здесь дома, для него найдутся здесь протопленная спальня на втором этаже, и кровать с грелкой, и даже заботливый завтрак, в котором не будет ни грамма мяса. 

Бильбо Бэггинс всегда был ненавязчиво внимателен в таких вещах. 

Трандуил никогда и никому не говорил об этом — но ему нравилось здесь бывать, пусть даже проездом. 

— Проходите, — суетливо улыбнулся уже собранный Бильбо в отглаженном костюме и взволнованно оглянулся на Смауга и его детёныша. Детёныш лежал в кресле, мерно посапывая, Смауг же валялся на диване в домашних брюках на голое тело и спиной к Трандуилу. По его позвоночнику сбегала вниз чешуйчатая дорожка, и смотреть на это было неловко — всё же интимная деталь, подобные вещи не должно выставлять напоказ. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Трандуил, разуваясь и снимая плащ. 

В доме было тепло. 

Детёныш на кресле издал весьма странный звук, и Бильбо тут же подскочил к нему — потрогать лоб. 

— Я накормил его снотворным, но не уверен, что верно рассчитал дозу, — сказал он и беспомощно глянул на Трандуила. 

— Да что ему будет, — резко бросил Смауг. 

Чешуйчатая дорожка золотилась отблесками огня - в гостиной Бильбо всегда горел камин.

\- Будь любезен заткнуть рот, - сказал Трандуил. Подошел к детенышу и, чтобы Бильбо было спокойнее, тоже потрогал лоб. Драконы – обжигающие создания, их юнцы пылают древним огнем, им не нужны кольца, не нужны камни, они – сила во плоти. Пусть Смауг давно утратил большую часть своей, его дитя было полно ею до краев, горело каждую минуту, и не узнать, как много ему осталось времени прежде, чем его пламя иссякнет. 

Трандуил за секунды касания увидел многое. Дитя уже знало, что оно — Мелькор, знало, что Бильбо — это родной жар и ладонь, которая кормит, что Бильбо нужно защищать любой ценой, и знало, что Смауг — сородич, угроза, соперник. 

Знало, необъяснимым образом, что Трандуил не причинит вреда.

— Заканчивайте, — бросил Смауг вяло, повернувшись к ним наконец лицом. 

Трандуил снова глянул на него — удивительно расслабленного. Он был какой-то невыносимо спокойный, и по его вискам ползла золотистая чешуя. 

— Отвратительно, — сказал зачем-то Трандуил.

Детёныш — Мелькор, теперь следовало привыкнуть к тому, что его действительно зовут Мелькор — пошевелился во сне и жалобно заскулил. 

— Господи, у меня сердце разрывается, — сказал Бильбо. 

— Поезжай, — мягко попросил Трандуил. — Не стоит с этим тянуть. 

— Вы думаете? — спросил Бильбо, глядя на него жалобно. — Теперь вот думаю, может, с собой его взять. Или вообще не ехать, да к чёрту этот симпозиум, кому он нужен, право слово…

— Да вали уже отсюда, ты всего на три дня уезжаешь. Уж как-нибудь справимся без тебя, — как-то сонно перебил его Смауг и широко зевнул. 

Убеждённым Бильбо не выглядел. 

— Поезжай, — повторил Трандуил и мягко коснулся его ладони.

— Ладно, ладно. Как скажете. Надеюсь, у вас всё будет хорошо. 

Признаться честно, Трандуил тоже на это надеялся. 

Когда через несколько минут за Бильбо захлопнулась входная дверь, детёныш — Мелькор — снова жалобно застонал. 

Всё явно будет далеко не так гладко, когда он проснётся.

 

Смауг на диване сделал вид, что уснул на животе, уткнувшись лбом в скрещённые руки — на самом деле, конечно, просто уснул, на такие мелочи он никогда не разменивался. Трандуил подавил желание сунуть детёныша под бок папочке, закрыть дверь снаружи и уехать. Или отъехать на некоторое расстояние.

Правда, дом жалко. И он всё-таки пообещал Бильбо, что всё будет хорошо.

— Мелькор, — вслух произнес Трандуил, осторожно пробуя старое имя на вкус. Детёныш всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Круглый чешуйчатый животик мерно поднимался и опускался, Бильбо накормил Мелькора перед отъездом, а потому сейчас можно было бы немного отдохнуть с дороги, принять душ и почитать на веранде, но веками отточенная интуиция не давала ложных надежд.

Он всё-таки переоделся — в белые хлопковые штаны, которые привёз с собой, и рубашку с корпоративным логотипом, такую банальность всё равно нельзя носить на людях, а вот в этом доме — в самый раз. Завязал узлом волосы, отыскал любимые тапочки — странное дело, в доме Бильбо всегда было место любимым тапочкам каждого гостя, хотя гостей здесь перебывало немало — и уже приступил к изучению холодильника, как из гостиной потянуло дымком.

Трандуил метнулся обратно одним прыжком, ухитрившись не выскочить из тапочек. 

— Апчхи, — поприветствовал его Мелькор, выпучив жёлтые глазки. Покрывало кресла под ним медленно тлело, а животик тускло мерцал, будто бы подсвеченный изнутри — натуральная новогодняя игрушка. С повышенной степенью пожароопасности.

Смауг всё так же бессовестно дрых.

— Так, — вздохнул Трандуил, оценив ситуацию. — Давай-ка мы тебя переселим, маленький Мелькор. Пока ты не устроил нам большую неприятность.

Мелькор потерянно фыркнул и огляделся по сторонам, совсем по-птичьи склонив голову набок. Бильбо по сторонам не было, и Трандуил почти физически ощущал его тоску — пока ещё лёгкую тень, которая через пару часов перерастёт в огромное сумрачное полотно. 

— Поехали, — сказал он вслух, взвесил за и против и подхватил Мелькора на руки. 

 

В ванной было тепло и сухо, и если там загорится плед, дому ничего не будет — кроме невесомого серого пепла. 

Так Трандуил решил пять минут назад и теперь стоял перед зеркалом и чистил зубы, каждые несколько секунд оглядываясь на Мелькора. 

Тот сидел в ванной тихо, и его тоска ощутимо разливалась по комнате.

 

Как развеселить дракона, Трандуил не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он мог бы его покормить, и намеревался это сделать в ближайшие сутки; он мог бы его убить, в конце концов, когда-то он всё-таки сражался с великими змеями Севера, и щека до сих пор невыносимо чесалась.

Ну, ещё он мог бы спеть ему колыбельную.

— Не всё-о допето, и довольно предсказа-аний, — нараспев начал Трандуил, сплюнув остатки зубной пасты, но тут же замолк, прислушиваясь. Меньше всего ему хотелось быть застанным врасплох, и меньше всего — Смаугом.

Мелькор требовательно пискнул, и вообще значительно оживился. Трандуил вздохнул, бросил последний взгляд на дверь, а потом потянулся и защёлкнул задвижку. Не то чтобы это могло его спасти, конечно, звукоизоляция в доме Бильбо была не настолько изысканна, как в его собственном доме, но защёлка давала иллюзию приватности.

— Яд лжи суров, но в мире нет отра-авы…

В дверь неуверенно стукнули два раза.

— Большей, чем любовь, — мрачно подвёл итог Трандуил, вытерся полотенцем, изобразил на лице непроницаемое выражение и приоткрыл дверь.

— Мне бы в душ, — буркнул Смауг. 

— Следить за ним будешь сам. 

— Мне бы в душ вместе с тобой? — быстро перефразировал Смауг.

Трандуил посмотрел на него выразительно. 

— Ну да, действительно плохая идея. 

— Что ты вообще делал в этом доме последние три недели? — спросил Трандуил, не позволяя голосу дрогнуть от злости. 

Смауг потеснил его у двери и прошёл прямиком к раковине. 

Мелькор при его появлении нервно вскинулся и принялся бить хвостом по бортику. 

— Участвовал в воспитании, — сказал Смауг коротко, открыл холодную воду и сунул голову под струю.

— Жалеешь, что оставил его Бильбо?

Смауг промолчал. Вытащил голову из-под струи, отряхнулся и вышёл из ванной. 

 

Спать Мелькор отправился только в районе трёх утра, успев порядком вытрепать Трандуилу нервы, сожрать пару килограммов свежей говядины, подрать обои в туалете и нагадить на ковёр. 

Даже по отдельности каждая из вещей вряд ли привела бы Трандуила в хорошее расположение духа, а уж все три одновременно — просто-таки невыносимое кощунство. 

Теперь же Мелькор спал, свернувшись у Трандуила на коленях и принимаясь ворчать каждый раз, когда тот пытался отнять руку от впадинки между его лопаток. 

Перейти из гостиной в ту самую, протопленную спальню с грелкой в кровати не представлялось возможным. 

Смауг спал здесь же, на гостевом диване, на который Бильбо обычно никого не пускал.

 

— Зачем я на это согласился? — негромко поинтересовался у себя Трандуил. Подумал, красноречиво промолчал и сам себе понимающе кивнул.

Хорошо, что Смауг спит зубами к стенке.

Ладони было тепло, коленям тоже — не грелка, но определённо что-то похожее. Как оказалось, стихийное повышение температуры в брюшине детёныша вовсе не стихийное, а вполне себе послеобеденное, и на раз снимается парой соответствующих таблеток. Трандуил таблеткам обычно не доверял, предпочитая более традиционные методы, но в обращении с драконом традиций не существовало, методы приходилось подбирать наугад, и в минуты кризиса годилось всё, что годилось.

 

— Ну и как там твой детёныш? — спросил Смауг неожиданно. 

Трандуил, не почуявший вовремя его пробуждения, чуть заметно дёрнул рукой. 

Леголас вместе с Тауриэль увлечённо снимали где-то в Сахаре очередной материал об очередных необыкновенных скорпионах и гремучих змеях. Трандуил подобные занятия воспринимал плохо, но если его дитя делают счастливым жара, песок и камера — да будет так. 

Всё оживает вокруг, когда имеется любимое дело. 

— Неплохо, — ответил он сдержанно. 

Смауг покосился на него понимающе.

— Всё ещё терпеть меня не можешь? — проницательно заметил он.

— «Всё ещё» предполагает конечность, — Трандуил легко пожал плечами, поглаживая Мелькора по чешуйчатой броне. — Не думаю, что наши отношения изменятся, и уж точно не в ближайшую сотню лет.

— Долго, — Смауг зевнул и почесал левую лопатку. — Ну смотри. Есть планы на вечер?

Трандуил взглядом указал на Мелькора и снова пожал плечами — мол, какие ещё могут быть планы?

Смауг закатил глаза, встал и потянулся — как смог, потому что даже в обычном вертикальном положении мог пощупать пальцами потолок.

— На кухню, — зачем-то сообщил он и ретировался.

Трандуил проводил его взглядом и мягко чему-то улыбнулся. 

 

Человеческая жизнь оказалась подвижной и гибкой — нужно было торопиться, чтобы успеть, и Трандуил торопился как мог, потому что впервые в жизни чувствовал — он тоже хочет успеть. 

Века сменялись с оглушительной скоростью, мир летел вперёд, как современный спорткар, и со вниманием спорткара же смотрел на то, что его окружает. 

Спорткарам обычно на окружение плевать. 

У Трандуила тоже такой был — потому что у приличного финансового директора приличной корпорации должна быть приличная спортивная машина и дорогие костюмы, и волосы его должны быть затянуты в аккуратный хвост на затылке. В идеале они вообще должны быть подстрижены аккуратным ёжиком, но отрезать Трандуил ничего не собирался, максимум — собрать хвост. 

Как бы там ни было, жизнь летела вперёд, и ей было плевать на смену эпох и на своих ушедших, в отличие от Трандуила. Он помнил многих из своего прошлого, имена, и лица, и деяния, а теперь вот остались только эти. Громкие, наглые, с крыльями, протопленными спальнями, умеющие так заглядывать в глаза, что совершенно невозможно отказать. 

Ни в одном своем кошмаре Трандуил в этом не признался бы, но нельзя ненавидеть тысячелетиями, любая злость затирается временем, иссякает, как песок в часах, и у него она иссякла тоже. 

И Смауг, с его золотистой чешуёй, тонкой струйкой стекающей вниз по позвоночнику, и Торин, в последнее время пристрастившийся к огнестрельному оружию, и Гэндальф, бесстыжий Гэндальф, завлёкший его сюда практически обманом — потому что ящик заандуинского за три дня наедине с двумя драконами просто смешная сделка — они все были ему чем-то вроде странной семьи, в чём-то ближе, чем Леголас — ладно, здесь он, возможно, преувеличил, но точно ближе, чем мать Леголаса и вся бесчисленная родня. С её стороны.

В доме у Бильбо Трандуил, хоть и не мог себе в этом признаться, отдыхал душой.

И это были замечательные два дня.

Мелькор полюбил его колени — мостился на них каждую свободную от общей деловитой суеты по комнате минуту. Послушно ел с рук, точнее, доедал, пока Трандуил бегал отмывать руки от мясного сока. Закоптил от ежедневных дыхательных упражнений стенку в ванной и любимую Трандуилову рубашку. И смотрел, всё время смотрел своими бесконечно глубокими глазами, вечно голодными, и вовсе не только до еды. Глазами вечного существа, и хотя никем не доказано, что драконы живут вечно — в основном по причине их насильственной смерти в один прекрасный момент, что рушило всю раскладку эксперимента — по Смаугу, например, было видно, что уж он-то умирать не планирует ни сейчас, ни потом.

И вообще, Мелькор был отличным поводом для ещё одного эксперимента.

Не говоря уже о том, что в «почти семье» Трандуила добавилось ещё одно имя.

Эру милосердный, почему именно это имя. 

 

Словом, за два дня Трандуил успел смириться с его существованием полностью.

А на третий день прилетел, наконец, со своего симпозиума совершенно ошалелый Бильбо.

 

— Всё в порядке, — небрежно отозвался Трандуил, не отвлекаясь от процесса. Жарка соевых мини-шашлычков очень удачно совпала с очередной дыхательной тренировкой, даже Смауг оценил по достоинству. — Маленький Мелькор ведёт себя хорошо, и даже ковёр мы больше не поджигаем.

Уже было сложно назвать Мелькора «маленьким», не покривив душой, однако Трандуилу, с его богатым опытом, было с чем сравнивать.

 

Бильбо уронил сумку у порога.

— Слава всем богам, — сказал он внезапно охрипшим голосом. 

И на него тут же налетела буря из крыльев, визга и прочих звуков, которые не положены драконам. 

— Ты мой замечательный котик, ты по мне соскучился, да? — счастливо спросил Бильбо, с трудом поднимая Мелькора на руки — тот уже был почти с него ростом, хоть и пока не настолько массивен. 

— Уберите эти нежности с моих глаз, — поморщился Смауг. 

В последние несколько часов его язвительность невыносимо обострилась, и Трандуил начал думать, что причина её весьма проста. Смаугу не давала покоя ревность. Он и в самом деле хотел, чтобы к нему летели с вот таким же удовольствием, а не шипели на все попытки хотя бы коснуться кончика носа. 

— Не будь таким очевидным, — мягко сказал Трандуил в пространство, переворачивая маленькие шампуры.

Смауг нахмурился и повернулся лицом к спинке дивана. 

Шашлычки пахли невероятно аппетитно, ящик вина был честно заработан, и у Трандуила осталась в запасе ещё парочка отгулов. 

— А знаете что, — сказал он, мечтательно глядя в пространство, — я у вас, пожалуй, ещё задержусь. 

А за окном разгоралось весеннее утро, с улицы тянуло запахом дождя и свежей листвы, и иногда Трандуилу казалось, что не всё изменилось с прошлых эпох.

— Оставайся, конечно, — кивнул Бильбо, пока Мелькор вылизывал ему лицо горячим шершавым языком. 

— Ну, — философски сказал Трандуил, поднимаясь на ноги, подходя к окну и впуская в комнату дыхание ветра, — по крайней мере, не совсем всё.


End file.
